Τροία \Τρωάδα
Τροία Troy ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Μυσία]] ]] ]] Η Τροία ή Ίλιον είναι μυθική πόλη, θέατρο του Τρωικού Πολέμου, μέρος του οποίου περιγράφεται στην Ομήρου Ιλιάδα, ένα αρχαιοελληνικό έπος, του 9ου ή 8ου π.Χ. αιώνα, που περιέχει παλαιότερο υλικό. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τροία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " Τρωάδα". Εισαγωγή . Η είσοδος του Δούρειου Ίππου.]] Η Τροία (Τουρκ.: Truva) είναι επίσης το όνομα του αρχαιολογικού χώρου, της παραδοσιακής τοποθεσίας της Ομηρικής Τροίας, στη Μικρά Ασία, κοντά στην ακτή της σημερινής βορειοδυτικής Τουρκίας, νοτιοδυτικά του Ελλήσποντου, στους πρόποδες του όρους Ίδη της Φρυγίας. Μία νέα πόλη που ονομάστηκε Ίλιον ιδρύθηκε στην τοποθεσία που πιστευόταν ότι ήταν η θέση του μυθικού Ιλίου κατά τη βασιλεία του Ρωμαίου αυτοκράτορα Αυγούστου. Ήκμασε έως την ίδρυση της Κωνσταντινουπόλης, και παρήκμασε σταδιακά κατά την Βυζαντινή Εποχή. Η ρωμαϊκή πόλη Κέλεια - Celeia (νυν Celje στη Σλοβενία) αναφέρεται από ορισμένους συγγραφείς ως Troia secunda ("δεύτερη Τροία"). Στα 1870 ο Γερμανός αρχαιολόγος Heinrich Schliemann ανέσκαψε την περιοχή. Μεταγενέστερες ανασκαφές απεκάλυψαν αρκετές πόλεις κτισμένες διαδοχικά η μία πάνω στην άλλη. Μία από τις πλέον πρόσφατες (Τροία VIIa) συχνά ταυτίζεται με την ομηρική Τροία. Μυθική Τροία ]] Η απαρχή της ιστορίας των Τρώων εμπλέκεται με μύθους και θρύλους. Σύμφωνα με την Ελληνική Μυθολογία, οι Τρώες ήταν αρχαίοι κάτοικοι της πόλεως της Τροίας στην περιοχή της Τρωάδος, στη χώρα της Φρυγίας, στην Μικρά Ασία. Η Τροία ήταν διάσημη για τον πλούτο της, που κέρδιζε προφανώς από το εμπόριο με Ανατολή και Δύση, την κατεργασία υφασμάτων, την παραγωγή σιδήρου, και τα ισχυρότατα, για την εποχή, τείχη της. Η βασιλική οικογένεια της Τροίας ανάγεται στην Ηλέκτρα και τον Δία, τους γονείς του Δαρδάνου. Η Ηλέκτρα ανέθρεψε τον Δάρδανο στο ανάκτορό της στη νήσο Σαμοθράκη. :μύθος αυτός πρέπει να είχε πολύ βασική σημασία για το Ίλιο για τον εξής λόγο. Η [[Ηλέκτρα \Πλειάδα|Ηλέκτρα] εθεωρείτο ως μία από τις επτά θυγατέρες του Άτλαντος. Αυτός, προφανώς, ήταν και η μυθοποιημένη μορφή του Χετταίου αυτοκράτορα Άτλαντος Α' (Hattusili I) (1586 - 1556 π.Χ.). Συνεπώς, οι επτά θυγατέρες του, οι Πλειάδες ( = Ατλαντίδες) πρέπει να ταυτισθούν με τα επτά δορυφόρα κράτη της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας που αυτός αναγνώρισε και καθιέρωσε κατά την την περίφημη "δυτική εκστρατεία" του (ίσως περί το 1570 π.Χ.). Οπότε, ουσιαστικά ο μύθος αυτός, λογικά, θα ήταν η μετάπλαση της νόμιμης αναγνώρισης της αυτονομίας της "'Ηλεκτρίδας γης'" (δηλ. της τρωάδας)τόσο έναντι των μεταγενέστερων αυτοκρατόρων της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας όσο και έναντι των βασιλέων της Δαρδανίας (Arzawa)] Ο βασιλέας Τρως ήταν ο επώνυμος των Τρώων. Ο Ίλος ήταν ο ιδρυτής της πόλης του Ιλίου. Ο Ζεύς πρόσφερε στον Ίλο το Παλλάδιο. Ο Ποσειδών και ο Απόλλων έκτισαν τα τείχη και τις οχυρώσεις γύρω από την Τροία εκπληρώνοντας μία ποινή επί της βασιλείας του Λαομέδοντα, υιο του Ίλου του νεώτερου. Όταν ο Λαομέδων αρνήθηκε να τους πληρώσει, ο Ποσειδών πλημμύρισε τη χώρα και απαίτησε η πριγκήπισσα Ησιόνη να δοθεί βορά σε ένα θαλάσσιο τέρας. Ενέσκυψε πανώλη και το θαλάσσιο τέρας άρπαζε τους ανθρώπους της πεδιάδος. Μία γενεά πριν τον Τρωϊκό Πόλεμο, ο Ηρακλής κατέλαβε την Τροία και φόνευσε το Λαομέδοντα και τους γιους του, εκτός από το νεαρό Πρίαμο. Ο Πρίαμος αργότερα έγινε βασιλέας. Κατά τη διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, οι Αχαιοί Έλληνες εισέβαλαν και κατέλαβαν την Τροία μετά από δεκαετή πολιορκία. Τρωικός Πόλεμος προσεγγίζει την Τροία. Ο Τρωικός Πόλεμος αρχίζει.]] Ο Τρωικός Πόλεμος (κατά παράδοση χρονολογείται στα 1193 π.Χ. - 1183 π.Χ.) ήταν καθοριστικός για την τύχη της Τροίας. Η πόλη και ο Τρωϊκός πολιτισμός κατεστράφησαν. Οι Αρχαίοι Έλληνες ιστορικοί τοποθετούσαν τον Τρωϊκό Πόλεμο σε χρονικά διαστήματα του 12ου]], 13ου ή 14ου αιώνος π.Χ.: *ο Ερατοσθένης στα 1184 π.Χ., *ο Ηρόδοτος το 1250 π.Χ., *ο Δούρις το 1334 π.Χ.. Στην Ιλιάδα, οι Αχαιοί έστησαν το στρατόπεδό τους κοντά στις εκβολές του ποταμού Σκαμάνδρου (σήμερα Karamenderes), όπου προσάραξαν τα πλοία τους. Η ίδια η πόλη της Τροίας ευρισκόταν σε ένα λόφο, της πεδιάδας του Σκαμάνδρου, όπου οι μάχες του Τρωϊκού πολέμου έλαβαν χώρα. Η θέση της αρχαίας πόλεως σήμερα απέχει περίπου 15 km από την ακτή, αλλά η αρχαία εκβολή του Σκαμάνδρου, περίπου 3.000 έτη πριν, ήταν περίπου 5 km πιο εσωτερικά, εκβάλοντας σε ένα κόλπο που έκτοτε έχει προσχωθεί. Εκτός από την Ιλιάδα, υπάρχουν αναφορές στη Τροία στο άλλο μείζον έργο του Ομήρου, την Οδύσσεια, καθώς και σε άλλα αρχαιοελληνικά κείμενα. Ο Ομηρικός μύθος της Τροίας χρησιμοποιήθηκε από το Ρωμαίο ποιητή Βιργίλιο στο έργο του Αινειάδα. Οι Έλληνες και οι Ρωμαίοι θεωρούσαν γεγονός την ιστορικότητα του Τρωϊκού Πολέμου, και την ταυτότητα της Ομηρικής Τροίας με τη θέση στη Μικρά Ασία. Ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος, για παράδειγμα, επισκέφθηκε την περιοχή το 334 π.Χ. και προσέφερε θυσία στους θρυλούμενους τύμβους των Ομηρικών ηρώων Αχιλλέα και Πατρόκλου. Ίλιο και Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Υπάρχουν αρκετά Χετταϊκά διπλωματικά έγγραφα που δείχνουν οι αναφορές με την πόλη ή την περιοχή της Wilusa. Wilusa per se is known from six references in Hittite sources, including: * the Manapa-Tarhunta letter (c. 1310–1280 BC);Translation of the Manapa-Tarhunta Letter which places it beyond the Seha river; * the Alaksandu treaty (c. 1280 BC), between Alaksandu of Wilusa and Muwatalli II of Hatti; * the Tawagalawa letter (c. 1250 BC), addressed to the king of the Ahhiyawa by Hattusili III, mentioning a military conflict over Wilusa, and;Hoffner, Beckman. Letters from the Hittite Kingdom, 2009. p. 297. * the Milawata letter (C. 1240 BC), believed to be written by Tudhaliya IV of Hatti, discussing the reinstallation of Walmu as king of Wilusa. Αναλυτικά: 1) Η Wilusija (που αργότερα ονομάσθηκε Wilusa) εμφανίσθηκε σε κείμενο του Χετταίου βασιλέα Τάνταλου Α' (Tudhalija Ι) (1420 - 1400 π.Χ.), όταν αυτός νίκησε μια συμμαχία 22 Λουβίων κρατών και πόλεων που βρίσκονται στις χώρες Ασσία (Assuwa), Δαρδανία (Arzawa), Μυσία (Seha-River Land) και Καβαλλία (Haballa). Σε αυτό το κατεστραμμένο χρονικό επίσης αναφέρεται το όνομα "Taru(w)isa". (Είναι πιθανόν, η συναναφερόμενη, Truisa να είναι, απλά, η Παρελλησπόντια Θράκη, δηλ. η κλασσική Θρακική Χερρόνησος), καθόσον δεν είναι δυνατόν οι Χετταίοι να αγνοούσαν και να αδιαφορούσαν παντελώς για τους Δύο Πορθμούς (Ελλήσποντος, Βόσπορος). ---- 2) Με επιστολή γύρω στο 1310 - 1280 π.Χ. από τον βασιλέα Manapa-Tarhunta της Seha River Land ( = Μυσία ( = χώρα του Σκάμανδρου) ή Σκαιόχωρα, (που προφανώς δεν είναι ο Μαίανδρος όπως υπέθεσαν αρκετοί ιστορικοί), προς ένα μη-προσδιοριζόμενο Χετταίο βασιλέα (πιθανώς τον Μύρσιλο Β' (= Mursili ΙΙ) (1318 - 1290 π.Χ. περίπου) η Wilusa και τις πέριξ περιοχές που αναφέρονται, όταν ο τυχοδιώκτης Piyama-Radu (που μάλλον ταυτίζεται με τον πρίγκηπα Ραδάμανθυ) είχε καθαιρέσει τον Kukkunni ( = Κύκνος), κυβερνήτη της Wilusa, και επίσης επιτέθηκε στην νήσο Lazpa ( = Λέσβο), αλλά υπονοείται ότι Χετταϊκός στρατός κατευθύνθηκε στην περιοχή και νίκησε τον τυχοδιώκτη. Στην επιστολή αυτή η Wilusa περιγράφεται ως μια πόλη που βρίσκεται περίπου στο βόρειο τμήμα της χώρας που κυριαρχείται από τον Manapa-Tarhunta, επομένως στην περιοχή της Τρωάδας. Εδώ πρέπει να ταυτισθούν: *ο Piyama-Radu I με τον Δάρδανο *ο Kukkunni με τον βασιλέα των Σκαιών ( = Κικόνων που κατείχαν έως τότε την Τρωάδα) και * Manapa-Tarhunta με τον Τεύκρο ---- 3) Κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του Μυβάταλλου Β' του Ενδόξου (Muwattalli ΙΙ) (περίπου 1290 - 1272 π.Χ.) μία πινακίδα (c. 1280 π.Χ.) περιγράφει τη συνθήκη συμμαχίας μεταξύ της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας και του νέου κυβερνήτη ή του βασιλέα της Wilusa ονομάζεται Alaksandu (ίσως ταυτίζεται με τον βασιλέα Ίλο τον Νεώτερο). Στο έγγραφο αυτό αναφέρονται τόσο ο θεός Appalliunas ( = Απόλλων?) της Wilusa όσο και το υπόγειο υδάτινο ρεύμα της χώρας της Wilusa (η ύπαρξη του οποίου έχει πράγματι διαπιστωθεί, μετά από αρχαιολογικές ανασκαφές). ---- 4) Στην Επιστολή Tawalagawa (c. 1250 π.Χ.), ο Άτλας Γ' ο Μεγαλοπρεπής ( = Hattusili III) (περίπου 1265 - 1240 π.Χ.) έγραψε στον βασιλέα των Ahhiyawa (Αχαιοί Κρήτης) (που πιθανότατα ταυτίζεται με τον περίφημο Αχαιό-Κρήτα Μίνωα) σχετικά με την ανησυχία του για τη δραστηριότητα του Piyama-Radu (που μάλλον ταυτίζεται με τον πρίγκηπα Ραδάμανθυ) που σε συμπαιγνία με τον Tawagalawa, αδελφό του βασιλέα των Ahhiyawa, χρησιμοποιώντας ως βάση την Milawanda ( = Μίλητος) διεξάγουν επιδρομές σε Λυκία ( δηλ. την Λυδία της Κλασσικής Εποχής). Έτσι, ο Άτλας Γ' (Hattusili III) υποχρεώνεται να αποστείλει στρατό στην περιοχή Milawanda που αναγκάζει τους Piyama-radu και Tawagalawa να την εγκαταλείψουν και να διαφύγουν στο εξωτερικό. Στην επιστολή αυτή, μία εχθρική κατάσταση που συνέβη στο παρελθόν, στην περιοχή Wilusa, αναφέρεται επίσης. Εδώ πρέπει να ταυτισθούν: * ο Piyama-Radu II με τον πρίγκιπα Ραδάμανθυ) * o Tawagalawa με τον Αχαιό Δευκαλίωνα της Κρήτης (και όχι στον Ετέοκλο του Ορχομενού, όπως υποτέθηκε από τους πρώτους ερευνητές). ---- 5) Στην επιστολή του Manapa-Datta, βασιλέα της Seha River Land ( = Μυσία ( = χώρα του Σκάμανδρου) ο αναφερόμενος ηγέτης έγραψε σε έναν μη-προσδιοριζόμενο Χετταίο βασιλέα, τον Άτλαντα Γ' ( = Hattusili III) ή τον Tudhalija ΙΙΙ/IV (1240 - 1215 π.Χ.). Στην επιστολή αυτή, ο Manapa-Datta κάνει αναφορά σε ένα Χετταϊκό στρατό που κινείται στην δυτική Μικρά Ασία και σε έναν αντίπαλο του που δραστηριοποιείται πολεμικά στην περιοχή της Wilusa. Επιπλέον, η ίδια η Seha River Land έχει προσβληθεί από στρατιωτική δύναμη υπό τον Piyamaradu, ο οποίος έχει επίσης επιτεθεί στην νήσο Λέσβο. ---- 6) Μια άλλο έγγραφο σχετικό με την Wilusa (late 13th century BC) αναφέρει ότι ο Walmu (ίσως ταυτίζεται με τον βασιλέα Λαομέδοντα), καθαιρεθείς βασιλέας της Wilusa (διάδοχος? του Alaksandu), κατέφυγε ως πρόσφυγας στον βασιλέα της Mira ( = την Μικρά Φρυγία? της Κλασσικής Εποχής) αλλά ο Tudhalija ΙΙΙ τον διέταξε ( ή φρόντισε ώστε) να επιστρέψει πίσω στην Wilusa. ---- 7) Το τελευταίο Χετταϊκό έγγραφο για την Wilusa είναι μια επιστολή από τον Ιππόλυτο Β' ( = Suppiluliuma ΙΙ) (μετά το 1215 π.Χ.) προς τον βασιλέα της Mira ( = την Μικρά Φρυγία? της Κλασσικής Εποχής) που αναφέρεται σε απροσδιόριστη αντίθεση σχετική με τον θρόνο της Wilusa. ---- 8) Μια ενδιαφέρουσα αναφορά σχετικά με την Wilusa έχει επίσης βρεθεί σε μία άλλη Χετταϊκή πινακίδα με θρησκευτικούς ύμνους από την ιερή πόλη Istanuwa. Σε αυτή την χώρα απαγγελόταν ένα άσμα που αρχίζει: AH-HA-TA-TA A-LA-TI AUI-EL-TA UI-LU-SA-ΤΙ "Όταν αυτοί κατέφθασαν, αιφνιδιαστικά, στην Wilusa ''". Δυστυχώς το κείμενο είναι ελλιπές, αλλά αν το άσμα αναφέρεται σε γεγονός που συνέβη στην Wilusa το πιθανότερο είναι ότι αφορούσε ένα διαβόητο στρατιωτικό συμβάν (όπως π.χ. θα ήταν η εισβολή των Αχαιών του Αγαμέμνονα). Ωστόσο, δεδομένου ότι η πόλη Istanuwa δεν έχει επακριβώς ταυτισθεί ούτε άλλα στοιχεία έχουν ανακαλυφθεί, αυτή η "Wilusiad" ( = "Βιλουσιάδα", κατά το Ιλιάδα) θα παραμείνει ανοικτή σε όλες τις υποθέσεις. Αρχαιολογική Έρευνα Το Νοέμβριο του 2001, οι γεωλόγοι Ιωάννης Κραφτ από το Πανεπιστήμιο του Ντελαγουέαρ και ο Ιωάννης Λιούς από το Trinity College του Δουβλίνου παρουσίασαν τα αποτελέσματα (δες http://gsa.confex.com/gsa/2001AM/finalprogram/abstract_25431.htm, http://www.nature.com/nsu/nsu_pf/030127/030127-4.html, & http://dsc.discovery.com/news/briefs/20030203/iliad.html) των διερευνήσεων της γεωλογικής κατάστασης της περιοχής που είχαν αρχίσει το 1977. Οι γεωλόγοι συνέκριναν την τωρινή γεωλογία με τη μορφολογία του εδάφους και των ακτών που περιγράφεται στην ''Ιλιάδα και άλλες κλασικές πηγές, κυριώτερα στη Γεωγραφία του Στράβωνος . Το συμπέρασμά τους ήταν ότι υπάρχει συνάφεια μεταξύ της τοποθεσίας της Τροίας που απεκάλυψε ο Σλήμαν (και άλλων τοποθεσιών όπως το Ελληνικό στρατόπεδο), των γεωλογικών αποδείξεων, και των περιγραφών της τοπολογίας και των μαχών στην Ιλιάδα. Αρχαιολογική Τροία Τα επίπεδα των ερειπίων στην περιοχή αριθμούνται ως Τροία I – Τροία IX, με πολλές υποκατηγορίες: *Τροία I (3000–2600) (Western Anatolian EB 1) *Τροία II (2600–2250) (Western Anatolian EB 2) *Τροία III (2250–2100) (Western Anatolian EB 3 early) *Τροία IV (2100–1950) (Western Anatolian EB 3 middle) *Τροία V: 20ος αιώνας π.Χ. – 18ος αιώνας π.Χ. (Western Anatolian EB 3 late) *Τροία VI: 17ος αιώνας π.Χ. – 15ος αιώνας π.Χ. *Τροία VIh: ύστερη Εποχή Χαλκού, 14ος αιώνας π.Χ. *Τροία VIIa (ή Τροία VIi): περ. 1300 π.Χ. – 1190 π.Χ., η πιθανότερη υποψήφια για την Ομηρική Τροία. *Τροία VIIb1: 12ος αιώνας π.Χ. *Τροία VIIb2: 11ος αιώνας π.Χ. *Τροία VIIb3: μέχρι περ. 950 π.Χ. *Τροία VIII: περίπου 700 π.Χ. *Τροία IX: Ελληνιστικό Ίλιο, 1ος αιώνας π.Χ. Τροία I–V Η πρώτη πόλη ιδρύθηκε την 3η χιλιετία π.Χ. Κατά τη διάρκεια της Εποχής του Χαλκού, στη θέση φαίνεται να έχει υπάρξει μια ευημερούσα εμπορική πόλη, αφού η θέση της επέτρεπε τον πλήρη έλεγχο του Ελλησπόντου, καθώς από αυτή έπρεπε να περάσει κάθε εμπορικό πλοίο κατευθυνόμενο από το Αιγαίο Πέλαγος προς τον Εύξεινο Πόντο. Τροία VI Η Τροία VI καταστράφηκε το 1300 π.Χ., πιθανώς από σεισμό. Μόνο ένα κεφάλι βέλους βρέθηκε σε αυτό το επίπεδο, χωρίς σωματικά υπολείματα. Τροία VII Το αρχαιλογικό στρώμα που είναι γνωστό ως Τροία VIIa, το οποίο έχει χρονολογηθεί με βάση τη μορφή των αγγείων στα μέσα και τέλος του 13ου αιώνα π.Χ., είναι το συχνότερα αναφερόμενο ως υποψήφιο για την Ομηρική Τροία. Φαίνεται να έχει καταστραφεί από πόλεμο, και υπάρχουν ίχνη πυρκαϊάς. Έως τις εκσκαφές του 1988, το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι η Τροία VII φαινόταν να είναι ένα φρούριο πάνω σε λόφο, και όχι μια πόλη του μεγέθους που περιγράφεται από τον Όμηρο, αλλά αργότερες πιστοποιήσεις τμημάτων των ερειπίων της πόλης δίδουν την εικόνα πόλεως σημαντικού μεγέθους. Μερικά ανθρώπινα υπολείματα βρέθηκαν σε οικίες και δρόμους, και κοντά στα βορειοδυτικά ερείπια ένα ανθρώπινος σκελετός με κρανιακές κακώσεις και σπασμένη γνάθο. Τρεις χάλκινες κεφαλές βελών βρέθηκαν, δύο στο φρούριο και μία στην πόλη. Ωστόσο, μόνο μικρά τμήματα της πόλης έχουν ανασκαφεί, και τα ευρήματα είναι λίγα για να συνηγορήσουν καθαρά υπέρ της καταστροφής από πόλεμο έναντι φυσικής καταστροφής. Η Τροία VIIb1 (περ. 1120 π.Χ.) και η Τροία VIIb2 (περ. 1020 π.Χ.) φαίνεται να έχουν καταστραφεί από πυρκαϊά. Τροία IX Η τελευταία πόλη στη θέση, το Ελληνιστικό Ίλιον, ιδρύθηκε από τους Ρωμαίους κατά τη διάρκεια της βασιλείας του αυτοκράτορα Αυγούστου και ήταν σπουδαία εμπορική πόλη έως την ίδρυση της Κωνσταντινουπόλεως τον 4ο αιώνα ως της ανατολικής πρωτεύουσας της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας. Κατά τους Βυζαντινούς χρόνους η πόλη παρήκμασε σταδιακά, και τελικά εξαφανίστηκε. Αρχαιολογία Σλήμαν Η σύγχρονη κριτική ιστορία, έθεσε την Τροία και τον Τρωϊκό πόλεμο στη σφαίρα του μύθου. Στα 1870 (σε δύο εκστρατείες, 1871-1873 και 1878/1879), ωστόσο, ο Γερμανός αρχαιολόγος Ερρίκος Σλήμαν ανέσκαψε ένα λόφο, που ονομαζόταν Hissarlik από τους Τούρκους, κοντά στην πόλη Τσανάκ (Τσανάκκαλε) στη βόρειο-δυτική Μικρά Ασία. Εκεί ανεκάλυψε τα ερείπια μιας σειράς αρχαίων πόλεων, χρονολογούμενων από την Χαλκοκρατία ως τη Ρωμαϊκή περίοδο. Ο Σλήμαν ονόμασε μία από αυτές τις πόλεις— Τροία I, και αργότερα Τροία II— ως την πόλη της Ομηρικής Τροίας, και αυτη η ταυτοποίηση έγινε ευρέως αποδεκτή κατά την εποχή του. Ντέρπφελντ, Μπλέγκεν Μετά το Σλήμαν, η τοποθεσία ανεσκάφη περαιτέρω υπό τη διεύθυνση Γουλιέλμου Ντέρπφελντ (1893/1894) και αργότερα του Καρόλου Μπλέγκεν (1932-1938). Αυτές οι ανασκαφές έχουν δείξει ότι υπήρξαν τουλάχιστον εννέα πόλεις κτισμένες η μία πάνω στην άλλη σε αυτή την τοποθεσία. Κόρφμαν Το 1988 επανήρχισε η ανασκαφή από μία ομάδα του Πανεπιστημίου Τύμπινγκεν και του Πανεπιστημίου του Σινσινάτι]] υπό τη διεύθυνση του καθηγητή Μάνφρεντ Κόρφμαν. Το ερώτημα της κατάστασης της Τροίας κατά την Χαλκοκρατία έχει υπάρξει το αντικείμενο μιας μερικές φορές πικρής αντιπαράθεσης μεταξύ του Κόρφμαν και του ιστορικού από το Τύμπινγκεν Φρανκ Κόλμπ στα 2001/2002. Τον Αύγουστο του 2003 ύστερα από μια μαγνητική επισκόπηση της πεδιάδας μπροστά από το οχυρό, μία βαθειά τάφρος εντοπίστηκε και ανεσκάφη ανάμεσα στα ερείπια της πόλης. Υπολείματα που βρέθηκαν στην τάφρο χρονολογήθηκαν στην ύστερη Εποχή του Χαλκού, στα χρόνια της Ομηρικής Τροίας. Υπάρχει ο ισχυρισμός από τον Κόρφμαν ότι η τάφρος μπορεί κάποτε να σημείωνε τα εξωτερικά αμυντικά σημεία μιας πολύ μεγαλύτερης πόλεως για την ύπαρξη της οποίας παλαιότερα μόνο υποψίες υπήρχαν. Πιθανή απόδειξη μάχης βρέθηκε επίσης με τη μορφή κεφαλών βελών που βρέθηκαν στα στρώματα ποιυ χρονολογούνται στον πρώιμο 12ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Ο Κόρφμαν πέθανε στις 11 Αυγούστου 2005, και καθώς η άδεια εκσκαφής είχε εκδοθεί στο πρόσωπό του, είναι αβέβαιο το πως και το πότε οι ανασκαφές θα συνεχιστούν. Μετατρωική Διασπορά Οι Τρώες Αινείας, Βρούτος, και Έλυμος διέφυγαν της καταστροφής και έγιναν ιδρυτές της Άλβας, (Alba Longa) της (Ρώμης), της Βρετανίας, και της Ελυμαίας, μιας περιοχής της Σικελίας. Οι Μάξυες ήταν μια φυλή στη δυτική Λιβύη που ισχυρίζονταν ότι ήταν απόγονοι των Τρώων, σύμφωνα με τον Ηρόδοτο. Παραδοξολογία Υπάρχει, μια πρόσφατη θεωρία που έχει προταθεί από τον ιστορικό Ίμαν Ουΐλκινς που προτείνει μια νέα θέση για την Τροία στην Αγγλίαhttp://www.troy-in-england.co.uk/trojan-war-1.htm. Η θεωρία αυτή απορρίπτεται γενικά από τους ιστορικούς επιστήμονες. Ο καθηγητής Φίλιππος Βίνσι έχει προβάλει μια ακόμη θεωρία,http://www.jesus1053.com/l2-wahl/l2-autoren/l3-spedicato/Homer-Balt.htm, τοποθετώντας την Τροία στη νότιο Φινλανδία και ταυτοποιώντας τους πολιορκούντες και πολιορκουμένους γύρω από τη Βαλτική Θάλασσα. Η θεωρία του υποθέτει ότι ο Τρωϊκός Πόλεμος συνέβη πολλούς αιώνες νωρίτερα από ότι γενικά πιστεύεται, πριν οι Έλληνες εξαναγκαστούν από μία αλλαγή κλίματος να μεταναστεύσουν νότια στη Μεσόγειο. Ο Εμμανουήλ Βελινκόφσκυ, αν και δέχεται την παραδοσιακή γεωγραφία του Τρωικού πολέμου, θεωρεί http://www.varchive.org/dag/index.htm ότι ο "Ελληνικός Μεσαίωνας" δε συνέβη ποτέ, και ότι ο Τρωϊκός Πόλεμος συνέβη πολλούς αιώνες νωρίτερα από ότι γενικά πιστεύεται. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ίλιο * Τρωάδα *Μυκήνες *Τρωικός Πόλεμος *Όμηρος *Ιλιάδα *Δούρειος Ίππος (Trojan horse) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Επιστημονική Ανάλυση στο salimbeti.com *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Φιλμογραφία για την Τροία **[http://www.bradpittnow.com/movies/troy/brad_pitt_troy.php Τροία (ταινία)] * Πόνημα του Γιαγιά *Αρχαιολογία **Εγχείρημα Τροία - οι νέες ανασκαφές στην Τροία ***ψηφιακές απεικονίσεις της πόλης **Τροία VII και η ιστορικότητα του Τρωικού πολέμου **Πού βρίσκεται τώρα η Τροία; **Ίλιον. Η πόλη και η χώρα των Τρώων: τα αποτελέσματα ερευνών και ανακαλύψεων στην πόλη της Τροίας στα έτη 1871-72-73-78-79; (αναζητήσιμη τηλεομοιοτυπία στις βιβλιοθήκες του πανεπιστήμιου της Τζόρτζια. Απαιτεί dejavu-plugin) *Γεωγραφία **η Τρωάδα (με φωτογραφία του μοντέλου της Τροίας ΙΙ) *Εναλλακτικές θεωρίες **Οι Τρώες βασιλείς της Αγγλίας Category:Ιστορικές Πόλεις Τρωάδας Category:Μυθικές Χώρες Κατηγορία:Ιστορικές Πόλεις Ελλησπόντου